


manburg fell.

by gayblockz (lizandre)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of Implied Character Death, Angst, Crying, Gen, Manburg Festival Aftermath, Manburg gets blown up, No Romance, Villain Wilbur, mentioned dead fundy and niki, tommy and techno mentioned but dont show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandre/pseuds/gayblockz
Summary: Wilbur stood, taking in the sight of the ashes and the smell of destruction. He watched Manburg, which already began to fall, but quite hasn’t yet.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 95





	manburg fell.

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any mistakes in this pls tell me :)

Wilbur stood, taking in the sight of the ashes and the smell of destruction. He watched Manburg, which already began to fall, but quite hasn’t yet. It certainly felt more lifeless now, but still the man wasn’t satisfied.

He looked over the bodies of his former revolutionaries, countrymen, friends. His eyes lingered on the dusted orange fur peeking out from under the rubble, but he quickly glanced away before he could think about it more. He caught glimpses of all the bodies caught in the explosion, he didn’t remember the names, he didn’t want to remember the names, he _made sure_ he couldn’t remember the names. His stare stopped on a girl’s exposed face, hair spread around her like a halo, eyes closed in deep slumber. Memories raced through the mind, which he successfully ignored. She was wearing a blue uniform, an allegiance to the revolution, a supposed sign of allyship. Wilbur scoffed. She wasn’t on his side. That uniform was merely a relic of the past, and he was moving on. He was moving so far on he couldn’t imagine anybody catching up to him, even if they wanted to. God help those who get caught in the crossfire.

A distant explosion finally peeled his attention away from the corpses. He looked into the distance, his vision blocked by a combination of smoke and ash and dust. He heard more explosions and a few inhuman roars. It must’ve been Technoblade releasing the withers. Wilbur smiled at the destruction, deciding to just gawk at the aftermath of the TNT for a bit more. He heard more sounds that would probably scare him if he had anything left to lose. How many monsters was Technoblade releasing? One, two, five? A hundred, a thousand, somewhere in the millions? Was he planning on completely withering away the earth, repopulating it only with these creatures of death and destruction, leaving them to roam the world, slowly eating away at it like a tumor?

Wilbur couldn’t give less of a shit.

He heard footsteps approach him from behind. He groaned. It was probably the child. He genuinely didn’t want to deal with that right now, really, he wasn’t in the mood for all the yelling and fighting and the meaningless emotional garbage he would undoubtedly spew.

“Look, Tommy,” he started without an attempt to coat his frustration, turning around. “You don’t have to—”

Oh. It was the other child.

Wilbur stood face to face with Tubbo, who was holding a grey spotted horse by the reigns, his face peculiarly neutral.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, flatly.

“Yes,” the man’s lips spread in a wicked smile, and he turned his back to the boy once again, spreading his arms with pride. “God did I want this. I’ve never felt this good, this certain, this… satisfied.”

“You sure?”

The calmness in Tubbo’s voice gave Wilbur a weird feeling of distress, which he chose to ignore, like he did with most emotions in the past few days.

“Yes,” he responded, more strained this time. “I’m sure.”

“Did it have to die?”

“God help whoever and whatever was caught in the crossfire, Tubbo,” his teeth were clenched now, same as his fists.

“It didn’t get caught in the crossfire,” his voice was still awfully calm, which drove Wilbur insane. He mentally begged Tubbo to yell, scream, run with his fists at him, anything, absolutely any emotion or loss of serenity. “You killed it.”

“I killed what, Tubbo? What did I kill?” he snapped, turning on his heel to face the kid. What he saw staring at him made his heart drop. He didn’t see a hint of anger. Just disappointment.

“The history, Wilbur, the memories we made. The meaning. The monuments didn’t get caught in the crossfire. You _wanted_ them gone.”

“Yeah! And?” his voice involuntarily got louder.

He breathed out unevenly.

“So what. So what if I wanted them gone. So what if I wanted all my friends dead. So what?” he slipped into a shout as he heard his heartbeat pounding in his head, his composure slipping from between his fingers. “So what, Tubbo?”

Wilbur really wished he were dealing with Tommy right now. Tommy would yell, Tommy would try to shake some sense into him, Tommy might even cry. The thing he wouldn’t do, not even for a second, is he would not make Wilbur _think_.

A silence dropped between them. Tubbo sighed and got up on his horse.

“Goodbye, Wilbur.”

“Where are you going?”

The answer consisted of a shrug, which made Wilbur even more aggravated.

“You’re lying, you know exactly what you’re doing,” his voice got shaky as he struggled to stand straight, electricity running through him. “You always know what you’re doing, and you always lie, you lied, and you’ll lie to us again without hesitation.”

Tubbo paused, as if thinking.

“That’s half true.”

Wilbur stared at him, a silent question in his eyes.

“I would lie to you. I don’t think I could lie to him, though,” he grabbed his horse by the reigns, urging it to move.

The man quietly watched as the horse trotted away, disappearing in the grey of the post explosion air.

An inexplicable tear trailed down his cheek.

Manburg fell.

This was all he thought he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> ohohohohhohoho i wrote this in like 3 hours so i can get it out before the festival stream. excited for thattttttt
> 
> i hope you liked this one bc i'm not planning on stopping writing mcyt shit uwu


End file.
